J'aurai choisi de vivre dans le passé avant de te connaître
by Chasseresse de l'Est
Summary: Ville de Crocus. La famille Heartfilia est enviée par tous. Avec leurs deux enfants Sting et Lucy, Jude et Layla ont tout ce qu'ils auraient pu désirer. Jusqu'à ce que le malheur frappe la famille, obligeant Lucy à déménager dans la petite ville de Magnolia.
1. Joyeux anniversaire Lucy

_Bonjour ! Cette histoire est l'une des premières que j'ai écrites, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ Sinon, j'ai trois chapitres d'avance, et je suis en train d'écrire le cinquième. Je publierais un chapitre toutes les deux semaines pour tenir le rythme. Mais si vous postez des reviews, cela m'encouragera peut-être à aller plus vite -) Et je précise que j'ai déjà posté cette histoire sur le site de sous le pseudo de LightAngel. Il ne s'agit donc pas de plagiat. Bonne lecture !_

– Alors, tu vas venir ? lui demanda sa petite sœur au téléphone.

– Bien sûr ! Donne-moi une raison pour ne pas venir à l'anniversaire de ma petite sœur.

Du coin de l'œil, Sting vérifia que le cadeau de Lucy se trouvait bien sur le siège passager de sa voiture de sport flambant neuve. Il espérait qu'il lui plairait.

– Allô, Sting, tu m'écoutes ?

Le jeune homme blond se concentra de nouveau et tourna le volant.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Tu arrives dans combien de temps ? Je dois avoir une dizaine de filles à moitié dépressives sur les bras qui n'arrêtent pas une seconde ! Et Sting par ci, et Sting par là ! C'est vraiment soûlant ! La prochaine fois demande-moi avant d'inviter tes conquêtes !

–Que veux-tu ? La gente féminine ne peut pas se passer de moi !

– En même temps, ce n'est pas si mal, l'une d'entre elle est venue avec son frère, et il est vraiment canon !

Les mains du jeune homme se crispèrent sur le volant. Il réajusta le téléphone contre son oreille.

– Lucy ! Ne t'approche pas de ce garçon !

A l'autre bout de la ville, la jeune fille soupira. Ça partait d'une bonne intention, mais qu'est-ce que son grand frère était surprotecteur. Mais elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle lui pardonna et décida d'abattre sa dernière carte.

– Alors dépêche-toi ! Si tu traînes encore, il n'y aura plus de petits-fours !

Elle savait que son frère ne pourrait pas résister à l'évocation des pâtisseries cuisinées pas leur mère.

– Lucy, je ne peux pas aller plus vite, c'est trop dangereux, objecta-t-il néanmoins. Je te laisse, à tout de suite.

Sting tapota sur son Iphone et le balança sur le siège passager. Sa sœur était gentille de s'inquiéter pour lui à cause de son retard, mais il était adulte tout de même !

Lucy soupira et rangea son portable dans sa pochette. Pour les dix-sept ans de leur fille, Layla et Jude Heartfilia avaient vu grand. Ils avaient organisé la fête dans le manoir familial et avaient convié tous les camarades de Lucy. Ils avaient fait appel au traiteur le plus réputé de la ville pour le repas – hormis pour le dessert, Layla adorant faire de la pâtisserie – et avaient dévalisé le magasin de fêtes du quartier. Cependant, c'était bien triste sans son frère pour la taquiner et lui piquer ses cadeaux avant qu'elle puisse les ouvrir.

Dans un coin de la salle de réception, une dizaine de filles dans des robes plus moulantes les unes que les autres se disputaient, cherchant à savoir laquelle Sting aimait le plus. Lucy gloussa. Le jour où Sting tombera amoureux, ça ne sera certainement pas d'une écervelée incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la mode, mais plutôt d'une femme intelligente qui lui en fera voir de toutes les couleurs.

– Tu vas bien ?

La jeune héritière sursauta et se retourna. Derrière elle, sa meilleure amie, Erza Scarlet qui attirait tous les regards.

– Sting est encore en retard, et ses admiratrices en chaleur font plus de bruit que la sono. A part ça tout va bien.

Mais la jolie rousse ne se laissa pas berner.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, Lucy. Tous tes amis sont réunis pour toi, regarde !

Erza attrapa sa meilleure amie par le bras et la força à se retourner. Natsu, son meilleur ami, se disputait encore avec Grey, son rival, tandis que Juvia, l'admiratrice de ce dernier, l'observait avec un cadeau serré contre la poitrine.

– Et si c'est un problème de sono, j'ai la solution !

La rousse incendiaire entraîna Lucy vers une scène improvisée sur laquelle jouait un groupe de rock.

– Hey, les garçons, vous pouvez monter le son s'il vous plaît ? On entend encore les admiratrices de Sting de l'autre bout de la salle.

Le bassiste acquiesça et répéta les instructions aux autres membres du groupe. Le volume augmenta brusquement au point d'assourdir les convives. Au même moment, Lucy sentit sa pochette vibrer. Elle se détacha d'Erza et se précipita dehors aussi rapidement qui lui permettait sa robe de satin rose.

Une fois dans le jardin, elle sortit son téléphone de sa pochette et lut le texto qu'elle venait de recevoir. Il venait de Sting.

« _J'arrive dans cinq minutes_ ». Lucy sourit et décida de rester dans le jardin calme, depuis lequel elle avait une vue imprenable sur la rue. Ses pensées vagabondèrent plusieurs minutes. Elle sursauta lorsqu'Natsu entra dans son champ de vision.

– Je sais que t'es accro à ton frère, mais c'est stupide de ne pas s'amuser à son anniversaire. Tu veux danser ?

La jeune fille hésita, puis accepta et se laissa entraîner à l'intérieur. La jeune fille retrouva bientôt sa bonne humeur coutumière et se déhancha parmi ses amis, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente enfin une présence. Sa présence. Elle joua des coudes jusqu'à arriver devant lui. Elle lui laissa à peine le temps de poser ses affaires avant de lui sauter au cou.

Sting sourit et serra sa sœur dans ses bras.

– Souriez !

Derrière eux, le photographe de la soirée les bombardait.

– Les deux héritiers de la famille Heartfilia ! Prenez la pose !

Le jeune homme posa sa sœur sur le sol et la prit par la taille.

–Voilà ! Serrez vous un peu plus ! Mademoiselle, tournez vous vers moi ! Et maintenant, avec les parents !

Jude et Layla Heartfilia se rapprochèrent de leurs enfants, tandis que Sting murmura à l'oreille de sa petite sœur :

– Joyeux anniversaire, Lucy.

Lucy se trouvait désormais assise devant son gâteau d'anniversaire, qui devait bien faire un mètre de hauteur. Derrière, une montagne de cadeaux.

Tandis que sa mère se penchait afin de mettre de l'ordre dans la robe de Lucy, cette dernière aperçut Sting, qui avait déjà fait main basse sur un de ses cadeaux. Il le secoua doucement et sourit à sa sœur. D'après son expression, elle allait apprécier la surprise – de Juvia, à en juger par le papier-cadeau. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus furieuse le frappa à l'arrière de la tête et courut remettre son cadeau dans la pile.

Lucy se concentra et fit un vœu, avant de souffler ses bougies. Tout autour d'elle, les applaudissements retentirent. La jeune héritière se leva et coupa elle-même la première part de gâteau avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un coin. Son frère ne tarda pas à l'y rejoindre.

– Enfin débarrassé de tes admiratrices ? lui demanda-t-elle en picorant dans son assiette.

– Ç'a été dur de leur faire comprendre qu'elles ne m'intéressaient pas, mais elles sont parties… enfin !

La jeune fille sourit et donna un coup de coude à son frère.

– Un jour, il faudra bien te caser durablement. Il y a des filles intéressantes dans ta fac ?

Le jeune héritier des Heartfilia fréquentait une fac de commerce où, d'après ce qu'avait bien pu voir Lucy, il y avait énormément de filles bien plus intelligentes que les bécasses que fréquentait son frère à longueur de temps.

– Au fait, déclara-t-il, interrompant ainsi le cours de ses pensées, je voulais te remettre ton cadeau en mains propres. Donc, voilà !

La jeune fille saisit le petit paquet et devina instantanément que c'était un bijou. Elle enleva délicatement le paquet blanc à ruban doré et ouvrit le coffret. Il contenant une chaîne en argent à laquelle était accrochée une étoile. Sting la lui pris doucement des mains et la retourna. Au dos, gravé avec délicatesse et légèreté leurs deux noms, relié par un huit couché, symbole de l'éternité. Lucy en avait les larmes aux yeux.

– Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose que tu puisses garder sur toi qui te ferais penser à moi.

La jeune fille sourit et enlaça son frère. Elle aurait pu y rester une éternité, mais Erza vint la chercher afin de lui rappeler d'ouvrir ses autres cadeaux. Parmi ces derniers, elle reçut une robe bleue moulante de la part de Juvia, une pince à cheveux incrusté de diamant d'Erza, un Ipod de Grey, et… un jeu vidéo ? Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le cadeau, elle su d'instinct qu'il venait de Natsu. Ce dernier affichait un sourire réjoui, sûr d'avoir fait plaisir. Mais même si Lucy n'aimait pas tellement les jeux vidéos, elle ferait tout pour ne pas vexer son ami.

Une fois la majorité des invités sur la piste de danse, Sting invita sa petite sœur. S'en apercevant, le groupe de rock joua une balade. Tout en virevoltant, Lucy observait avec attention le visage de son frère. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il montrait ce visage souriant et innocent. Bien sûr, elle avait aussi droit à son éternel sourire arrogant, mais elle était la seule à pouvoir percer ce masque. Et pendant un temps, Lucy oublia tout.

Les invités étaient partis depuis longtemps lorsque Lucy comprit. Elle se trouvait alors dans sa chambre aux teintes blanche et violette, en train de jouer avec la chaîne de son nouveau collier, lorsqu'une chose la frappa. Pourquoi Sting lui avait-il donné un collier sensé lui rappeler sa présence alors qu'ils se voyaient tout les jours ?

Lucy dévala les escaliers et fit irruption dans le bureau de son père. Ce dernier, occupé sur son ordinateur, sursauta.

– Eh bien, Lucy, que t'arrive-t-il ?

– Papa, est-ce que Sting va déménager dans un avenir proche ?

Le directeur de la compagnie Heartfilia lissa sa moustache le temps de trouver quoi répondre. Déjà qu'il y a deux ans, lorsque Sting s'était installé à l'autre bout de la ville, il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour se calmer, comment prendrait-elle le fait qu'il changeait de pays ?

– Lucy, vois-tu, le cursus universitaire qu'a choisi ton frère nécessite qu'il aille faire ses études dans un autre pays pendant un an.

A cette annonce, la jeune fille se retint au mur pour ne pas tomber. Comment ça, Sting allait partir ? Il la laissait toute seule ?

– Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ?

– Ecoute, Lucy, le mieux ce serait que tu t'expliques avec ton frère en personne.

Lucy acquiesça et sortit du bureau aussi vite qu'elle y était rentrée. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se jeta sur son lit et attrapa son téléphone portable. Elle composa le numéro de son frère et attendit quelques secondes.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu déménageais ! dit-elle de but en blanc lorsqu'il eut décroché.

A l'autre bout du fil, l'aîné soupira.

– Parce que je savais que ça te mettrait dans cet état-là.

– Tu aurais pu me le dire en face ! Je ne suis donc rien pour toi ?

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, la jeune fille s'inquiéta.

– Sting, tu es toujours là ?

– Désolé, Lucy, mais je suis au volant. Je te rappellerais plus tard.

– Non, Sting ! Explique-moi d'abord !

Le ton impérieux que prenait sa sœur mit le jeune homme sur les nerfs.

– Lucy ne prends pas ce ton avec moi ! J'ai mes raisons et je te les expliquerais une fois que je serais de retour chez moi. Arrête de faire ta sale gamine capricieuse !

– Sting, je te déteste !

Il y eu un silence pesant, que Sting brisa enfin.

– Lucy, je…

La jeune fille n'entendit jamais la suite de sa phrase, car à ce moment là, elle entendit un choc puissant, un crash qui lui rappelait les films d'actions qu'elle regardait avec Erza. Mais son cerveau refusait de comprendre. Lorsqu'enfin la vérité lui apparut, son cri de douleur résonna dans tout le manoir.

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Ҫa vous a plu ? ^^ Tous les avis sont les bienvenus, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs – si ces derniers sont justifiés. A dans deux semaines ! ^^ _


	2. La dépression

_**Coucou ^^ Je vous poste ce chapitre une semaine en avance, par ce que je me rends compte que c'était sadique de vous faire poireauter deux semaines pour avoir la suite. Par contre, le chapitre 3 arrivera le 19 Avril, après que je sois rentrée de voyage. Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin du chapitre -)**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**_

Emmaillotée dans sa couette, Lucy essayait d'atténuer la douleur qui lui vrillait le cœur. Ça faisait deux jours que Sting était hospitalisé en permanence à l'hôpital, et que ses parents lui dissimulaient la moindre information le concernant. Ils tentaient de la ménager, mais la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si son frère était entre la vie et la mort, c'était de sa faute.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, mais Lucy ne prit pas la peine de regarder qui venait d'entrer. Probablement un domestique venant lui apporter une tasse de thé pour la calmer. La jeune fille sentit soudain le sommier s'affaisser sous le poids d'une personne. Elle se redressa alors et rencontra les yeux bruns de sa meilleure amie.

– Vas-t-en ! lui ordonna la jeune fille blonde.

Erza soupira et se rapprocha.

– Lucy, tous tes amis s'inquiètent pour toi depuis le jour de ton anniversaire.

– Ne me reparle pas de ce jour !

– Lucy, recommença plus doucement son amie, ce n'est pas en te morfondant dans ton lit que Sting va aller mieux. S'il se réveille et te trouve dans cet état, ça le détruira plus qu'autre chose.

– Sting ne se réveillera pas ! hurla Lucy en se bouchant les oreilles. Je l'ai tué, je l'ai tué, je l'ai tué…

Lucy ne stoppa pas sa litanie, même lorsqu'Erza la secoua par les épaules et que des domestiques vinrent faire sortir la jeune rousse sous prétexte de la laisser se reposer. Elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'on lui apporta une tasse de thé, ni lorsqu'on lui fit avaler de force un somnifère.

_Je l'ai tué, c'est moi qui l'ai tué. Si je ne l'avais pas appelé, il serait encore là, à côté de moi, en bonne santé. J'ai tué mon frère, mon grand-frère, mon grand-frère adoré ! Sting, Sting, je t'en prie, reviens-moi. Je t'aime, je t'aime mais je m'en veux tellement. S'il te plaît, Sting, s'il te plait, reviens…_

Lorsque le somnifère fit enfin effet, les joues de Lucy étaient trempées de larmes, et elle avait la gorge nouée à force de réprimer ses sanglots. Ce sommeil, bien qu'artificiel, fut pour elle une délivrance aussi douce qu'inespérée.

Lorsque Lucy se réveilla, la nuit venait de tomber. Elle n'avait ni la force de sortir du lit, ni l'envie. Elle s'apprêtait à se rendormir lorsqu'elle entendit son portable vibrer. Il était posé sur son bureau, ce qui nécessitait d'elle qu'elle se lève. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un message de ses parents concernant l'état de santé de Sting, elle se redressa précautionneusement et posa les pieds par terre. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et saisit son portable avec frénésie. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le message ne provenait pas de ses parents, mais d'un de ses amis. Elle balança l'appareil sur sa table de nuit et replongea sous ses couvertures, les larmes aux yeux.

– Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle !

Lucy ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle aperçut fut le visage ridée du majordome.

– Je vous avais dit de me laisser seule, marmonna la jeune fille.

– Nous nous inquiétons pour vous, mademoiselle Lucy. Cela fait trois jours que vous n'avez rien mangé.

Lucy allait renvoyer le domestique lorsque son estomac vide se manifesta à sa place. Le majordome eut un sourire teinté de tristesse.

– Vous allez vous détruire la santé, mademoiselle. Je vous apporte de quoi manger immédiatement.

Lucy détourna les yeux et attendit que le domestique ait quitté la pièce pour se redresser. Sa douleur était toujours aussi vive, mais n'atténuait plus ses sens pour autant. C'est comme si elle se réveillait d'un long coma où elle avait pu observer ce qui se passait autour d'elle sans pour autant intervenir.

Avec précaution, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle vit son reflet dans le miroir, elle comprit pourquoi elle avait inquiété Erza et ses domestiques. De profondes cernes entouraient ses yeux qui avaient perdu tout éclat. Ses cheveux autrefois dorés avaient terni et son teint était devenu livide. Elle avait tout d'un mort-vivant. Avec le recul, elle se rendit compte que sa réaction avait été stupide. Elle avait inquiété tout son entourage sans comprendre qu'il souffrait déjà assez de l'accident dont son frère avait été victime.

Après s'être débarrassée de ses vêtements, elle entra dans la cabine de la douche et laissa l'eau couler. Que ça faisait du bien ! Même si ce geste ne parvenait pas à effacer sa culpabilité, elle se sentait mieux. Ensuite, elle prit sa brosse et entreprit de se démêler les cheveux, ce qui n'était pas une tâche facile. Lorsqu'elle se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir, elle avait retrouvé figure humaine.

– Mademoiselle ?

Après s'être vêtue d'une robe décontractée, Lucy s'appuya contre le mur et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Son majordome se tenait au centre de la pièce, un plateau en argent. Son regard désemparé laissa place à du soulagement lorsqu'il aperçut sa jeune maîtresse debout, puis à de l'étonnement quand il remarqua qu'elle avait fait sa toilette.

– Mademoiselle ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point cela me soulage de vous voir aller mieux !

Lucy sourit faiblement et s'assit à son bureau. Le majordome posa le plateau devant la jeune fille.

– Mes parents vous ont-ils donnés des nouvelles ?

– D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, l'état de votre frère n'était pas stabilisé, la dernière fois que vos parents sont revenus au manoir.

La jeune fille posa le morceau d'œuf qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger et inspira bruyamment.

– Mes parents reviennent souvent ?

– Votre mère passe sa journée à l'hôpital, et votre père travaille du matin au soir. Ils ne rentrent que très tard le soir et partent le matin très tôt. Il y a eu plusieurs visites, en particulier vos amis et ceux de Monsieur Sting. Ils sont tous très inquiets, pour votre frère, mais aussi pour vous.

– Très bien, merci. Laissez-moi seule, je vous prie.

Le majordome s'inclina et quitta la chambre de la jeune fille. Cette dernière finit son petit-déjeuner et voyant qu'il lui avait redonné de l'énergie, se chaussa et sortit dans le couloir. Sur son passage, les domestiques s'inclinaient en souriant, heureux de constater que la jeune fille avait l'air d'aller mieux. Mais personne ne pouvait voir qu'intérieurement, Lucy était encore dévastée par le chagrin.

En arrivant dans le jardin, Lucy respira pour la première fois depuis des jours l'air pur. Elle serait restée là indéfiniment si elle n'avait pas entendue une moto s'arrêter devant le portail du manoir. Curieuse, la jeune fille s'approcha et aperçut Rogue, le meilleur ami de son frère, descendre de son véhicule en enlevant son casque. Il adressa à la jeune fille l'un de ses rares sourires lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa présence.

– Je suis heureux de te voir debout. Quand je suis venu hier, ton majordome m'a dit que tu refusais de quitter ton lit.

La jeune fille eut un sourire gêné.

– C'est vrai, mais je me suis reprise. J'aurais beau me lamenter encore et encore, ça n'arrangera pas l'état de Sting pour autant.

– Tu as raison. Tu as des nouvelles ?

– Apparemment, son état n'est pas encore stabilisé. Mes parents refusent de donner plus d'informations aux domestiques.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et réfléchit quelques instants.

– Monte, lui ordonna-t-il quelques secondes plus tard en montrant sa moto. On va à l'hôpital.

La jeune fille sourit et s'installa derrière lui. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital central de Crocus ne dura que quelques minutes.

En descendant du véhicule, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de demander à Rogue s'il était déjà venu voir son frère.

– Non, répondit-il en baissant les yeux. Je ne voulais pas déranger tes parents, et je leur laisser le soin de nous prévenir.

– Tu es son meilleur ami, Rogue ! s'exclama Lucy en gravissant les marches menant à la bâtisse blanche. Tu fais presque parti de la famille.

– Mais c'est leur fils. Ils ont la priorité.

– Ton attention est délicate, mais c'est stupide, conclut-elle en s'approchant vers la secrétaire. Dans quelle chambre se trouve le patient Sting Heartfilia, s'il vous plaît ?

La jeune femme tapota sur son ordinateur et grimaça.

– Ce patient est actuellement en soins intensifs et ne reçoit pas de visite, désolée.

– Vous pourriez au moins me donner le numéro de sa chambre s'il vous plaît ? redemanda la jeune fille.

Elle reçut un regard noir qui valait toutes les réponses au monde.

– Si vous pensez être la première à vouloir entrer en douce dans la chambre d'un patient, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil. Je vous ai dit que ce patient n'était pas en état de recevoir de la visite !

La secrétaire allait continuer sa harangue lorsque Lucy entendit une exclamation de surprise derrière elle.

– Lucy, que fais-tu ici ? Comment es-tu venue ? J'avais demandé au chauffeur de ne pas te conduire ici.

Puis Layla avisa le blouson en cuir de Rogue ainsi que les casques que tenaient les deux jeunes. Elle soupira et les attira à l'écart pour éviter de déclencher un scandale.

– Lucy, je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas mieux, dit Layla en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

Cependant, le cœur n'y était pas. Ses yeux étaient encore plus cernés que ceux de la jeune fille quelques heures auparavant, et son inquiétude transparaissait par toute sa personne.

– Tu as des nouvelles de Sting ? lui demanda Lucy en s'écartant.

– Le médecin m'a dit qu'il avait une commotion cérébrale assez grave, ainsi que plusieurs fractures. Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé.

En entendant ces nouvelles, Lucy se mit à trembler. Rogue lui passa un bras autour des épaules et la serra contre lui.

– Dans quelle chambre est-il ?demanda-t-il à la place de son amie.

– Dans la chambre 112 au premier étage. J'étais descendue pour acheter quelque chose à manger.

– A-t-on le droit de monter ?

– Oui, il y a une petite salle d'attente. J'allais remonter. Suivez-moi.

Sur ces paroles, la mère de famille monta les escaliers, les deux jeunes gens sur ses talons. Arrivés dans ladite salle d'attente, ils s'assirent sur les sièges les plus proches de la chambre 112 et guettaient l'arrivée des infirmiers et des médecins. Ils étaient trop tendus pour parler, et trop inquiets pour lire un magazine. Cela faisait trois jours que l'accident s'était produit, et si l'état de Sting ne s'était pas amélioré, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il aille mieux.

Ça, chacun des trois visiteurs le savait, mais refusait de le concevoir. Lorsqu'un médecin s'approcha de Layla, les trois sautèrent sur leurs pieds et s'approchèrent précipitamment.

– Vous êtes bien la mère de Sting Heartfilia ?

– Oui. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

– C'est dur à dire. Votre fils est hors de danger physiquement, mais je pense qu'il ne pourra s'en sortir sans séquelle psychologique.

Les lèvres de Layla tremblèrent tandis que des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Le médecin les conduisit devant la chambre 112 et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Layla pénétra dans la pièce en premier et s'avança vers le lit où son fils dormait. Il avait l'air paisible, avec ses yeux fermés et ses traits détendus. Seule sa cicatrice au coin de l'œil droit permettait de voir qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Lucy s'approcha à son tour et s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur du visage de son frère.

– Sting ? murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur son front. Sting, je t'en prie, réveille-toi ! C'est moi, ta Lucy.

Le jeune homme remua sans pour autant se réveiller. Rogue posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour la soutenir.

– Qu'entendez-vous par séquelle ? demanda Layla en s'adressant au médecin.

– Le choc a endommagé les parties du cerveau impliquées dans la prononciation et la visualisation ainsi que l'aire occipito-temporale ventrale qui donne une forme visuelle aux mots. Il se peut qu'il se retrouve avec les mêmes capacités qu'un bébé.

Au moment où le médecin finit sa phrase, Sting ouvrit les yeux et fixa sa sœur. Il ouvrit la bouche, et tout ce qu'il fut capable d'émettre comme son fut un gazouillis proche de celui d'un nourrisson.

_**kazenoseiren : Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ne va pas être tout le temps aussi triste ^^**_

_**Abybu : Merci du compliment pour le titre, il n'est pas de moi mais de XxMagi-chanxX sur . Et je suis contente que tu aies adoré -)**_

_**MARGUERITE . ROXTON – JONES : Voilà la suite -)**_

_**Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos gentils commentaires. A la prochaine !**_


	3. Courage Lucy !

_Voilà le troisième chapitre en retard, désolée En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez. Juste comme ça, je pense très sérieusement à écrire une fanfic sur Dragon Quest IX. Parmi vous, qui penserait me suivre ? En tout cas, bonne lecture -)_

– Je refuse qu'elle reste là !

– Mais de quel droit veux-tu la séparer de son frère ?

– Je suis le chef de famille, la décision m'appartient !

Enfermés dans le bureau de son père, les parents de Lucy se disputaient depuis plus d'une heure sur la conduite à adopter vis-à-vis d'elle. Son père voulait l'envoyer à l'autre bout du pays chez quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine afin qu'elle soit le moins possible témoin de l'état de son frère. Au contraire, sa mère exigeait qu'elle reste. Pour elle, le fait de voir Lucy était probablement bien meilleur pour Sting que tous les traitements médicaux du monde.

Lucy, elle, souhaitait rester chez elle de tout son cœur afin d'aider son frère au maximum. Mais elle savait qu'étant mineure, elle devrait se plier à la décision de ses parents, quoi qu'ils décident. Pour l'instant, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait entendre, aucun des deux n'avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Affalée sur son lit, la jeune fille observait avec tristesse la photo qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Lucy l'avait placée ainsi car la voir tous les matins en se levant la mettait de bonne humeur.

Cette photo était spéciale pour la jeune fille. Elle avait été prise lors de son septième anniversaire. A ce moment-là, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis à cause de sa timidité, raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient été que cinq enfants ce jour-là : Erza, Natsu, Rogue, Sting et elle. Et malgré le nombre restreint d'invités, c'avait été l'une des plus belles journées de sa vie.

– _Joyeux anniversaire Lucy ! s'exclamèrent ses amis alors qu'elle venait de souffler ses bougies._

_Sous leurs applaudissements, la jeune fille vira au rouge écarlate. Ça la gênait tellement d'être le centre d'attention !_

_La petite fille serra l'ourlet de sa jupe rose et sourit timidement. En face d'elle, ses parents rayonnaient de fierté. Leur fille était si belle et si gentille !_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucy déballa ses cadeaux : une jolie robe de la part d'Erza, un set de dessin de la part de Rogue, et un CD du chanteur préféré de Lucy de la part de Natsu. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas totalement à côté de la plaque !_

_Jude et Layla attendirent que les trois enfants soient partis pour offrir leur cadeau à leur fille. Pour cela, ils la conduisirent dans le jardin derrière le manoir. Elle poussa un cri de joie en découvrant une superbe jument à la robe isabelle._

– _Voilà Aqua, ma chérie, lui dit sa mère en s'accroupissant devant elle. Mais sache que ce n'est pas un objet. C'est un être vivant, comme toi et moi, et de ce fait, elle mérite le respect. Tu as compris ?_

_La petite fille hocha la tête et s'approcha de la jument. Elle voulut lui caresser le flanc mais Aqua s'ébroua et s'éloigna. Lucy se rapprocha et voulut réessayer, mais cette fois la jument donna un coup de sabot dans le vide en direction de la jeune fille. Le message était clair._

_Elle allait abandonner lorsque son frère s'approcha d'elle, un morceau de sucre dans la main._

– _Il ne faut jamais abandonner, lui dit-il en lui donnant le morceau de sucre. Il y a toujours un moyen de réussir._

_Sting lui prit la main qui tenait le carré de sucre et la tendit vers la jument. Cette dernière trotta vers eux et grignota la friandise sans faire mine de mordre la main de la jeune fille. De sa main libre, Lucy lui caressa le front avant de lui gratter les oreilles._

_Elle se retourna et vit que son frère lui souriait de toutes ses dents. _

_Ce jour-là, Lucy reçut une des leçons les plus importantes de sa vie._

Lucy soupira en regardant la photo. On y voyait Sting et elle devant Aqua. A partir de ce moment-là, elle avait commencé à aller vers les autres. Et lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, elle se souvenait de ce que son frère lui avait dit ce jour-là.

Lucy sursauta lorsque l'on toqua à sa porte. Sa mère entra sans attendre de réponse, ce qui lui ressemblait assez peu pour que Lucy se lève.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la jeune fille, bien que sachant probablement la réponse.

– Ton père et moi avons… discuté à ton propos.

_Discuter _était un euphémisme, d'après ce qu'avait pu entendre Lucy.

– Je voulais que tu restes ici, car ta présence est probablement ce qui peut faire le plus de bien à ton frère. Mais ton père n'est pas d'accord, et il veut t'envoyer chez un de ses amis, dans la ville de Magnolia.

Autrement dit, à plus de sept cents kilomètres et une journée de train de sa maison et de sa famille.

– Et alors ? demanda Lucy, sans pour autant s'illusionner elle savait très bien qui commandait.

Sa mère soupira avant que ses yeux ne s'inondent de larmes. Elle sortit un petit mouchoir de la poche de sa veste et s'essuya délicatement les yeux.

– Ton père… Ton père a exigé que tu prennes un peu de distance par rapport à tout ce qui se passe.

– Et je suppose que je n'aie pas mon mot à dire ? demanda Lucy avec amertume.

Le regard éloquent que lui lança sa mère valait toutes les réponses du monde.

– Mais pourquoi tu ne t'opposes pas à lui ? s'exclama la jeune fille en s'approchant.

Devant l'absence de réaction de Layla, la jeune fille la secoua par les épaules.

– Mais réponds-moi, bon sang ! Je ne veux pas partir, moi ! Je veux rester près de Sting, s'il te plait… Je veux rester avec lui, je ne veux pas l'abandonner !

A présent, les joues de Lucy étaient trempées de larmes. Layla, qui comprenait la douleur de sa fille mieux que personne, la serra contre elle et lui caressa ses longs cheveux d'or.

– Sois raisonnable, répondit-elle doucement. Tu ne l'abandonnes pas, Lucy, et ça m'étonnerais que Sting pense ça. Ton père te donne juste l'occasion de te détendre et de te calmer. Je sais que ça te fera mal au départ, mais essaie d'en profiter.

– Je suppose que je ne peux pas envoyer bouler papa ? demanda Lucy à voix basse.

Layla eut un petit rire.

– Non, je ne crois pas. Et n'oublie pas : sous ses airs bourrus, ton père ne veut que ton bien.

– Très bien, abdiqua la jeune fille. Quand dois-je partir ?

– Dans deux jours.

Dans sa chambre, à quelques heures du départ, la jeune fille préparait sa valise, non sans verser un torrent de larmes. Ça lui faisait tellement mal de partir aussi loin de son frère. Dans son armoire, elle fouillait de manière hystérique, mettant des vêtements au hasard dans sa valise. Elle prit aussi quelques effets personnels comme son ordinateur portable, son matériel de dessin, où encore la photo de ses sept ans. Le collier de Sting ne la quittait jamais depuis qu'il lui avait offert une semaine auparavant.

Alors qu'elle bataillait avec la fermeture éclair pour fermer son bagage, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

– Entrez, dit Lucy en serrant les dents, autant par énervement que pour contenir ses larmes.

– C'est moi, Lucy.

La jeune fille se retourna et croisa les yeux bruns de sa meilleure amie. Toute la sympathie qu'elle y lut ne fit que redoubler ses larmes. Erza s'approcha doucement et la prit dans ses bras, avant de la bercer comme une enfant.

– Je ne veux pas partir ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'accrochant à la rousse comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

– Je sais. On le sait tous, Lucy, mais tu es encore mineure, tu ne peux pas t'opposer à ton père. Et puis, changer d'air peut te faire du bien. Allez, descends.

Lucy acquiesça et se laissa entraîner dans le salon. A l'intérieur, Natsu, Juvia et Grey l'attendaient. Dès qu'elle entra, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus lui sauta au cou en versant des larmes comme s'il en pleuvait.

Grey et Natsu, plus impénétrables, s'approchèrent d'elle et lui tapèrent dans le dos.

– Vous allez me manquer, les amis, dit la jeune héritière en s'essuyant les yeux.

– Toi aussi Luce, tu vas nous manquer, répondit Natsu avec un petit sourire. Enfin, surtout ton art de faire des gaffes !

Ça c'était Natsu tout craché. Dès qu'une situation était trop tendue, il essayait de plaisanter. En tout cas, sa boutade eut le mérite de rendre le sourire à Lucy. Elle avait vraiment des amis en or.

– Vous m'appellerez ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans ses amis.

– Bien sûr ! s'exclama Grey en lui passant le bras autour des épaules. Et on ira voir Sting pour toi.

A la mention de son frère, le sourire de Lucy disparut et la plaie dans son cœur sembla se rouvrir.

– On pensera à toi tous les jours, lui dit Juvia pour la distraire de sa tristesse. Il va falloir que tu changes de forfait pour ne pas dépasser le temps d'appel.

Lucy la resserra dans ses bras pour lui signifier, au-delà des mots, l'importance qu'elle et les autres avaient pour elle.

La jeune fille se tourna de nouveau vers sa meilleure amie, un des piliers dans le monde d'apparence dans lequel elle jouait depuis sa naissance.

Lorsqu'elle la prit dans ses bras et lui glissa discrètement :

– Donne-moi des nouvelles de Sting tous les jours, s'il te plaît.

De manière quasiment imperceptible, la jeune rousse hocha la tête.

– Je crois qu'il serait temps de laisser Lucy seule.

Les cinq adolescents sursautèrent à l'unisson et se tournèrent vers la porte menant au bureau du chef de famille Heartfilia. Jude s'y tenait.

– Lucy, la limousine t'amènera à la gare dans une heure.

Le ton froid qu'il employait envers sa fille était dû au fait que la veille, Lucy était venue dans son bureau pour essayer de le convaincre de renoncer à son projet, et le ton était rapidement monté. La jeune fille avait encore mal à la gorge d'avoir autant crié.

Les adolescents auraient volontiers protesté à la demande du père de Lucy, mais Erza les en empêcha d'un regard.

– Très bien. Au revoir Lucy. Appelle-nous une fois que tu es arrivée. On t'aime.

Lucy s'approcha de ses amis pour une dernière étreinte avant que ces derniers ne s'en aillent.

– Ta valise est prête ? lui demanda son père.

Lucy acquiesça avant de se détourner pour retourner dans sa chambre.

– Lucy !

Sous l'apostrophe autoritaire de son père, la jeune fille se figea.

– Je fais tout cela dans ton intérêt. J'espère qu'un jour tu t'en rendras compte.

Lucy ne répondit pas et retourna se réfugier dans l' antre qu'était devenue sa chambre au cours de la semaine. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure avant le départ. Elle en profita pour préparer son sac de voyage, en y glissant un livre, un casse-croûte, des bonbons à la menthe, et tout le matériel indispensable à une fille.

Avant de partir, elle aurait voulu aller voir son frère, mais son père le lui avait formellement interdit. En revanche, il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur Rogue qui était allé le voir la veille – les visites avaient enfin été autorisées – et avait donné des nouvelles à Lucy. Sting se réveillait plus souvent, mais ne pouvait ni parler ni se lever, et avait besoin de l'aide d'une infirmière pour se laver ou aller faire ses besoins. Ces nouvelles avaient blessé Lucy à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible.

– Lucy, c'est l'heure, dit la voix de sa mère à travers la porte de bois blanc, interrompant ainsi le fil de ses pensées.

La jeune fille soupira et se retourna une dernière fois pour observer sa chambre qu'elle ne retrouverait pas avant plusieurs mois. Les murs aux teintes blanches et violettes, son lit à baldaquin gris et blanc, son tapis violet, sa bibliothèque, son bureau… Autant de souvenirs qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Mais ce qui comptait le plus pour elle n'était pas dans cette maison.

Lucy inspira un grand coup. Son frère avait toujours été courageux, à elle de se montrer digne de lui. Elle descendit les escaliers et s'arrêta au moment de franchir la porte d'entrée.

– Sting, je reviendrais, je te le jure.

_Voilà Voilà ! Lucy quitte Crocus pour Magnolia ! Changement de décor, de personnages…Bref, en réponse à la review d'Abybu, j'avais remarqué que c'était le même commentaire, raison pour laquelle je n'y ai répondu qu'une fois. A la prochaine, c'est-à-dire dans deux semaines ! -)_


	4. Welcome Lucy !

_** Et coucou ! Me revoici pour un quatrième chapitre ^^ Comme tous les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin du chapitre. Bonne lecture ! -)**_

Dans la limousine régnait un silence pesant. Lucy luttait contre le sommeil. En effet, durant les dernières nuits, elle n'avait pas pu dormir sans se faire harceler par des cauchemars dans lesquels il était question de Sting, de voitures et de nourrissons.

Juste avant que le père et la fille ne quitte le manoir, Layla avait insisté pour les accompagner à la gare, contre l'avis de son époux. Ce dernier aussi était présent dans la voiture, sur la banquette en face de celle sur laquelle sa femme et sa fille étaient assises. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, Lucy lui lançait un regard accusateur.

– Arrête de faire l'enfant, Lucy ! s'exclama-t-il enfin au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Je t'ai déjà expliquée que si je t'envoie chez cet ami, c'est parce que c'est la meilleure solution.

Cependant, la jeune fille ne voulait rien entendre. Son père osait la séparer de son frère ! Son frère qui avait longtemps été son meilleur ami, qui l'avait aidée dans ses devoirs, et dont l'absence rongeait le cœur de la jeune blonde plus efficacement que de l'acide. La décision de son père lui meurtrissait encore plus le coeur que le jour de sa première rupture.

La fin du trajet en limousine fut pour Lucy à la fois un déchirement et une délivrance. Ses parents l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au quai 9. Une locomotive rouge et noire attendait l'heure du départ.

– Surtout ne parle à personne dans le train, lui ordonna son père. Une fois arrivée à Magnolia, ne t'attarde pas et part directement avec Makarof. Et surtout, garde toujours ton sac bien en vue…

La jeune fille écoutait les recommandations de son père d'une oreille distraite. Ses conseils découlaient du bon sens, et Lucy était assez intelligente pour ne pas se mettre en danger.

Il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant le départ lorsque Jude se décida enfin à se taire. Layla la serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

− Je t'aime, ma chérie. Même si tu pars loin, je penserai toujours à toi. Tu es mon rayon de soleil, Lucy. Sois heureuse et profite de ce voyage pour te changer les idées.

Sa mère l'embrassa sur la joue avant de la laisser monter dans le train. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues blanches sans qu'elle cherche à les essuyer. On venait de lui prendre ses deux enfants. A côté de ça, avoir son maquillage ruiné était la moindre de ses préoccupations.

Dès qu'elle fut assise sur sa banquette, la jeune héritière des Heartfilia vissa ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles avant de monter le volume à fond. Malgré le fait qu'elle voyageait en première classe avec service et nourriture fournis, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on la dérange.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit son portable vibrer. C'était un message d'Erza : « _Coucou, j'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis allée voir à l'hôpital_. _L'état de Sting n'a pas évolué. Mais ne te décourage pas. On t'embrasse tous les quatre. A bientôt_ ». Lucy fut touchée de voir que sa meilleure amie avait respecté son souhait et qu'elle la tenait au courant de la santé de son frère. Ce fut avec un sourire triste que la jeune fille rangea son portable au fond de son sac.

La jeune fille passa le voyage à lire un bouquin d'amour à l'eau de rose qui la faisait plus rire que frémir, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger une pomme. Le ciel avait viré à l'orange clair lorsque le train arriva à la gare de Magnolia. La jeune fille rangea ses affaires et jeta son sac sur son épaule. C'était l'enfer pour sortir dégager le quai. Tout le monde se bousculait et Lucy devait bien faire attention à ne pas tomber, se faire écraser ou se faire voler son sac à main – qui contenait une petite fortune, soit dit en passant.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la jeune fille finit tout de même par se sortir de la marée humaine. Elle se pencha en avant pendant quelques secondes afin de reprendre son souffle, puis observa les personnes qui attendaient contre le mur de la gare.

Lucy ne mit que quelques instants à repérer Makarof, l'ami de son père. Il n'était guère plus grand qu'un enfant de sept ans et arborait un sourire qui semblait à toute épreuve. La jeune fille s'approcha alors de lui.

− Ah ! Lucy Heartfilia. Tu es devenue une bien belle jeune femme.

La jeune fille sourit sous le compliment. Cependant, après plusieurs secondes, elle remarqua que de sa place, il avait une vue imprenable sur sa culotte. Elle se retint de lui donner la baffe de sa vie par respect pour une personne âgée et se dirigea vers la sortie de la gare en traînant sa valise derrière elle.

Le collaborateur de son père la suivit avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, comme un gamin à qui l'on vient d'acheter une énorme sucette.

Arrivée sur le trottoir, Lucy se demanda quelle voiture pouvait bien appartenir à ce certain Makarof Draer. Peut-être cette Porsche grise rutilante sur le trottoir d'en face. Non, il aurait certainement une voiture moins… comment dire… « jeune » que celle-là. C'était sans doute la voiture de collection stationnée après le taxi à la droite de la jeune fille.

Lorsque le vieil homme sortit à son tour, il se dirigea vers la droite et aborda… le chauffeur de taxi !? Lucy tomba des nues lorsque Makarof lui fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur de la voiture. Certes, elle ne s'attendait pas à une limousine, mais au moins à une voiture assez spacieuse.

Le trajet fut un supplice pour Lucy. Ayant laissé toutes ses affaires dans son sac et ne trouvant pas de sujet de conversation avec son hôte, elle n'avait rien pour s'occuper l'esprit, et ses pensées revenaient encore et toujours à son frère. Elle le revoyait sans cesse dans son lit d'hôpital, le jour où il s'était réveillé, posant sur elle des yeux désespérés, essayant de lui dire quelque chose même si son corps avait oublié comment parler. Elle n'avait alors pu que l'embrasser délicatement sur le front et lui caresser le visage avant que le médecin ne les fasse sortir, Rogue, sa mère et elle.

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait commencé à pleurer que lorsque Makarof lui tendit un mouchoir avec un sourire triste. Son père lui avait probablement parlé du malheur qui avait touché sa famille.

Après plusieurs minutes de route, le taxi les déposa devant une maison très spacieuse. Lucy haussa les sourcils. Makarof vivait dans une villa et n'avait pas les moyens d'aller à la gare dans sa propre voiture ? Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

− Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle maison, Lucy, déclara le vieil homme en ouvrant la porte devant la jeune héritière. Je me doute que ça doit faire piètre figure à côté du manoir des Heartfilia, mais au moins, tu y seras à l'aise.

La jeune fille sourit et entra. L'intérieur semblait douillet, avec ses murs aux couleurs chaudes et ses meubles en bois foncé. Lucy avança de quelques pas et arriva dans le salon. Un canapé beige faisait face à deux fauteuils assortis, tandis qu'une cheminée brûlait au coin de la pièce. Plus loin, une imposante table de chêne était couverte de feuilles et de dossiers. Une baie vitrée avait était installée sur le mur du fond et donnait sur un immense jardin luxuriant.

Même si c'était très différent de l'atmosphère moderne qui régnait dans le manoir des Heartfilia, Lucy se sentait à l'aise. Ici, il n'y aurait probablement plus de masques à porter. Elle pouvait sortir de la maison habillée d'un jean trouée et d'un pull trop grand sans que personne ne lui dise rien et sans entacher la réputation de sa famille.

− Ta chambre est à l'étage, l'avertit le vieil homme en désignant l'escalier en acajou qui faisait face à l'entrée. Suis-moi.

Lucy hocha la tête et emboita le pas à Makarof. L'escalier donnait sur un couloir. Il y avait cinq portes. Makarof se dirigea vers la porte la plus à droite et l'ouvrit.

− Voilà ta chambre. J'espère que tu t'y sentiras bien.

Lucy entra et regarda autour d'elle. Tout était dans les nuances de beige et de marron. Un lit simple avec une courtepointe à carreaux se tenait au fond de la pièce. La jeune fille posa précautionneusement sa valise dessus et observa la pièce. Au fond de la pièce, une imposante armoire en ébène occupait presque toute la longueur du mur. Le cœur de Lucy bondit lorsqu'elle avisa une petite bibliothèque et un bureau, à côté de la baie vitrée menant au balcon.

− Alors, ta chambre te convient-elle ?

− Il y a un lit, une armoire, une belle vue, et surtout une bibliothèque. Le minimum vital est réuni.

Makarof sourit avec tendresse. Malgré ses origines, la jeune fille qui lui faisait face se contentait de peu, et ça lui plaisait. Il sortit de la chambre et fit signe à la jeune fille de le suivre. Il ouvrit alors la porte qui faisait face à celle de la chambre.

− Et ça, c'est la salle de bain. Tu peux te laver ou faire couler un bain, comme tu veux. Je te préviens juste que mon petit-fils Luxus et moi nous lavons le matin.

− Vous avez un petit-fils ? demanda Lucy, surprise.

Bizarrement, le fait que Makarof ait pu avoir une famille ne l'avait jamais effleurée. Les rares fois où elle l'avait rencontré, il n'avait jamais évoqué une quelconque descendance.

− Oui. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a emprunté la voiture aujourd'hui. Je te préviens, il a un sale caractère. Mais malheureusement, tu vas devoir le supporter puisque vas aller dans le même lycée que lui.

Lucy s'immobilisa. Le lycée ? Bon sang, avec tout ce qui était arrivé, elle avait complètement oublié que la rentrée se rapprochait à grands pas.

− Mon père m'a inscrit à un lycée d'ici ?

− Etant donné que tu risques de rester ici assez longtemps, il a préféré le faire.

La jeune fille n'ajouta rien.

− La rentrée des vacances est demain. Luxus t'accompagnera sur le chemin. Tu es bien en première ?

L'héritière des Heartfilia hocha la tête.

− Très bien, tu n'auras donc pas à le supporter en cours, il est en terminale. Vous partirez demain matin à huit heures. Tu as quartier libre. Tu peux même manger dans ta chambre, si tu veux.

Lucy secoua la tête.

− Merci pour la proposition, mais je vais manger avec vous.

Makarof sourit et descendit les escaliers. Après quelques secondes, Lucy rentra dans sa chambre et ouvrit sa valise. Le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait emporté ne remplissait même pas le cinquième de l'armoire. Quant à ses livres, ils occupaient à peine une étagère. La jeune fille plaça quelques effets personnels sur le bureau et la table de nuit, mais rien n'y fit. Même si la chambre était confortable, lle ne se trouvait toujours pas à sa place.

En soupirant, elle prit son smartphone rose et prévint ses parents et ses amis qu'elle était arrivée. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle aurait été noyée sous les messages.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de conversations avec Erza, elle se rendit compte qu'une odeur bizarre flottait dans l'air. Elle renifla son tee-shirt et grimaça. C'était elle qui sentzit comme ça ? Lucy laissa Erza et se dirigea vers son armoire pour en sortir sa trousse de toilette avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain avec son pyjama et des sous-vêtements. Elle remplit la baignoire et se glissa avec délice dans l'eau chaude. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour se débarrasser de la crasse accumulée pendant le voyage.

Lucy resta dans le bain une bonne demi-heure avant de se décider à sortir. Elle démêla ses longs cheveux d'or avant de s'envelopper d'une serviette et de sortir. Il restait une heure avant le repas. Elle allait probablement lire un peu, ou choisir sa tenue pour le lendemain. Mine de rien, même si elle dénigrait les robes de soirées qu'elle avait dû porter à des cocktails, la jeune fille accordait énormément d'importance à son apparence. En général, d'un premier coup d'œil, on pouvait cerner le caractère et les caractéristiques d'une personne. Au fil du temps, Lucy était devenue très forte à ce petit jeu-là.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le blond baraqué qui sortit la porte à gauche de celle de la salle de bain. Le choc fut si violent que Lucy lâcha sa trousse de toilette.

− Aïe ! Déso…

Les mots se perdirent lorsque Lucy leva les yeux. Un instant, elle crut _le _voir. Mêmes cheveux blonds en épis, même sourire arrogant, une cicatrice au même endroit. Cependant, il y avait quelques différences : les yeux de Sting rivalisaient de beauté avec un ciel d'été, tandis que ceux de l'inconnu tiraient plutôt un ciel d'orage, et l'inconnu était plus musclé.

− Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ?

La voix bourrue de l'inconnue brisa l'état second dans lequel se trouvait Lucy. Absolument à l'opposé de celle de son frère.

− T'es la mioche Heartfilia, non ? On t'a jamais appris à répondre ?

La jeune fille se figea. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Et voir que la personne qui s'adressait à elle avec aussi peu de respecte ressemblait autant à son frère lui broyait le cœur. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes tandis que son corps se mit à trembler. L'inconnu en face d'elle haussa un sourcil.

− Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

Lucy ne répondit pas et se précipita dans sa chambre, plantant le blond là, comme une vieille chaussette. Elle claqua violemment la porte derrière elle et s'affala sur son lit. Alors seulement elle laissa ses larmes couler. Ce n'était pas tant la méchanceté de celui qu'elle devinait être le petit-fils de Makarof qui la blessait, mais plutôt le fait que, pour un court instant, elle avait cru revoir son frère adoré.

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Rita : Je suis trop contente ! Ma fiction t'a déjà fait versée une larme ? C'est génial, je ne pensais pas que ma fiction pouvait autant toucher les lecteurs ^^ J'espère que tu continueras à lire !**_

_**MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES**__** : **__**Meerci beaucoup lectrice fidèle **___

_**Yusseily : Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu ^^ Peut-être trouves-tu ma fic vivante car ce qui s'y passe peut arriver à n'importe qui. De rien, c'est un plaisir !**_

_**Bref, maintenant, un petit sondage : quels couples voudriez-vous voir apparaître dans ma fiction ? Je ne prends pas les couples trop classiques, le seul qu'il y a est le Juvia/Grey. **_

_**PS : J'ai glissé une petite référence dans ce chapitre, mais vraiment légère. Celui qui arrive à la retrouver aura le droit de faire une demande pour la suite de l'histoire (dans la limite du possible, c'est-à-dire de la trame que j'ai déjà prévue).**_

_**A dans deux semaines ! -) **_


	5. Fairy Tail

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le cinquième chapitre, et Lucy va au lycée, attention, ça ne tournera pas en school-fic ! ^^ Bref, commed'hab, les réponses aux reviews en bas :3_

_PS : Personne n'a cherché la référence dans le précédent chapitre ? _

_PS2 : J'aimerai créer une page Facebook à l'intérieur de laquelle je publierai des images, des textes inédits ainsi que mes projets sur toutes mes fics. Qui aimerait ?_

Lucy lissa sa jupe une énième fois depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans l'enceinte du lycée et soupira. Ici, tout lui était étranger. Des visages anonymes la dévisageaient, l'ayant probablement déjà vue dans un magazine sans se rappeler de qui elle était. Même l'architecture de l'établissement la dépaysait. A Crocus, elle avait fréquenté un lycée dont le bâtiment évoquait plutôt un manoir qu'un établissement scolaire, et dont l'allée qui y menait était bordée de cerisiers. Ici, le bâtiment scolaire était composé du corps principal et de deux ailes. Le stade prenait place derrière l'édifice. De là où elle était, Lucy apercevait les piliers de rugby.

Appuyée contre un mur dans un coin de la cour, elle essayait de se faire la plus petite possible. Du coin de l'œil, elle observait les élèves qui passaient devant elle sans la voir ou sans s'intéresser à elle. En quelques secondes, elle était redevenue l'enfant timide qu'elle avait été une dizaine d'années auparavant.

Cependant, la douleur qu'elle éprouvait à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait une tignasse blonde appartenait bien à son côté adulte. Elle ne pouvait empêcher l'image de son frère à l'hôpital de s'imposer à elle. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, ses yeux commencèrent à piquer.

La sonnerie la tira de ses pensées alors que des larmes traitresses menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. D'un pas lent, elle se dirigea vers la salle qu'elle s'était faite indiquer par le surveillant en arrivant à l'établissement, quelques minutes plus tôt. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la classe, le regard du professeur se fixa sur elle. Il s'agissait d'un homme ayant vraisemblablement la quarantaine, avec des cheveux blancs plaqués en arrière et une barbichette.

− Ah, vous êtes la nouvelle élève, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire engageant. Lucy Heartfilia si je ne me trompe pas ?

A ce nom, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la jeune blonde, qui se prit d'un soudain intérêt pour le sol dallé de la salle de classe.

− _LA_ famille Heartfilia ? demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et aux courbes au moins aussi prononcées que celles de l'héritière à sa voisine.

− Mademoiselle Heartfilia arrive tout droit de Crocus, continua le professeur sans se formaliser de l'intervention de son élève. Je vous prie de lui faire bon accueil.

Puis se tournant vers la nouvelle élève.

− Je suis Caprico, et je serais votre professeur de japonais, ainsi que votre professeur référent. J'espère que vous vous plairez ici. Tenez, voici votre emploi du temps ainsi que les livres que nous lirons au fil de l'année. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir à côté de Gajeel.

Du regard, le professeur désigna un grand brun baraqué, dont le visage était recouvert de percings. Sa tenue était intégralement noire, et son attitude tout sauf amical. On ne sait jamais, ça aurait pu pousser quelqu'un à lui parler.

Le regard vissé au sol, la jeune blonde s'approcha de la place libre et s'assit au bord de la chaise, comme si elle s'apprêtait à déguerpir. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'attention générale se détourna d'elle et Lucy put reprendre son souffle. Elle sortit de son sac un cahier et sa trousse qu'elle plaça sur son bureau. Son voisin la gratifia d'un regard irrité avant de reporter son attention sur les gribouillis qu'il effectuait sur une feuille volante au lieu de suivre le cours qui venait de reprendre.

Tout au long de l'heure, Lucy fit tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle prit ses notes comme une élève modèle, et n'ouvrit pas la bouche une seule fois sauf pour poser une question. Elle passa toute la matinée ainsi, comme une âme en peine solitaire. Elle découvrit ainsi son professeur de biologie, une femme du nom d'Aquarius avec de longs cheveux cyans et au caractère antipathique, son professeur d'histoire, un vieil homme aux cheveux gris en bataille et aux yeux endormis du nom de Crux, ainsi que son professeur de musique, une jolie jeune femme rousse aux airs de poupées, prénommée Lyra.

Lorsque sonna l'heure du déjeuner, Lucy sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers les abords du stade. Elle sortit de son sac le sandwich qu'elle s'était acheté le matin même et commença à le manger, ignorant les regards et les remarques que lançaient les élèves qui passaient par là.

− Il paraît que c'est l'héritière de la famille Heartfilia, commenta une jeune fille à son amie.

− Regardez-là, je ne m'attendais pas à une fille si timide, déclara un garçon plus jeune.

− Avec ce décolleté, on dirait une prostituée ! s'exclama une fille de terminale.

Certaines remarques étaient plus blessantes que d'autres. Ҫa avait toujours été comme ça : du fait de sa position, on la jalousait, et dès qu'on s'apercevait qu'elle n'avait pas de répartie, ou très peu, on s'en prenait à elle. Et là, elle n'avait plus ni Natsu ni Sting pour la défendre.

La jeune fille était au bord des larmes lorsque quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle. Une adolescente du même âge qu'elle, à la chevelure bleu ciel et au regard marron, lui souriait doucement. Comme Lucy, elle portait l'uniforme du lycée, c'est-à-dire une jupe bleu marine arrivant aux genoux, une chemise blanche, un veston aux armoiries de l'établissement et une cravate grise. Il semblait à la jeune héritière qu'elle était dans la même classe qu'elle, mais elle n'aurait pas pu le jurer.

− Je m'appelle Levy McGarden, se présenta la jeune fille. Tu es Lucy Heartfilia, la nouvelle élève ?

Cette dernière acquiesça, enthousiaste que quelqu'un qui semblait aussi gentil que Levy vienne lui parler.

− Ҫa ne te dérange pas si je m'assois à côté de toi ? demanda la jeune fille.

Lucy accepta avec un grand sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux élèves discutaient comme des amies de longues dates tout en partageant un paquet de chips provenant du déjeuner de Levy. Elles découvrirent ainsi qu'elles partageaient une passion en commun : la lecture. Elles échangèrent les titres des bouquins qu'elles avaient dévorés et furent surprises de s'apercevoir qu'elles aimaient, à quelques exceptions près, les mêmes livres et les mêmes auteurs.

Cependant, Lucy tut les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à quitter Crocus, malgré les interrogations incessantes de sa nouvelle amie. A la place, elle préféra parler des autres élèves du lycée.

− Dans notre classe, nous sommes une vingtaine, déclara Levy en piquant une chips dans son paquet. La fille qui porte un maillot de bain sous sa chemise ouverte, c'est Kanna Alberona. Elle est un peu rude, mais elle est gentille. Ensuite, il y a Lisanna Strauss, celle aux cheveux blancs. Sa sœur est serveuse dans le bar juste en face de l'école. Il y a aussi Gajeel Redfox, celui à côté duquel tu t'es assise, ce matin.

Lucy remarqua la rougeur qui était montée aux joues de son amie à la mention du fameux Gajeel, mais elle décida de garder ça pour elle. Elle pourrait toujours taquiner Levy plus tard.

− Tiens ! s'exclama soudain Levy, faisant sursauter Lucy, qui faillit s'étouffer avec son soda. Ҫa te dirait d'aller au bar que tient la sœur de Lisanna, après les cours ? Il n'est fréquenté que par les élèves, ou presque. Tu pourras y rencontrer d'autres personnes.

Lucy, après avoir repris son souffle, réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à sortir dans un bar. Mais ça pouvait être une bonne manière de se faire accepter. Et puis, ici, elle n'avait de compte à rendre à personne, Makarov lui ayant fait comprendre qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle finit donc par accepter. Quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit, et les deux amies se dirigèrent vers gymnase pour le cours de sport.

− Je te préviens, murmura Levy à Lucy alors qu'elles venaient d'entrer dans les vestiaires, le professeur est un peu spécial.

La jeune blonde haussa les sourcils, mais son amie refusa de lui en dire plus. Lucy enfila alors l'uniforme de sport de l'école, composé d'un short bleu fait dans une matière rugueuse, et d'un tee-shirt blanc en coton. _Heureusement que nous sommes au printemps_, pensa la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du vestiaire, elle aperçut un homme aux cheveux roux en bataille, portant un smoking.

− Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle à son amie.

− Notre prof de sport, Loki. Il est un peu pervers sur les bords.

Cette remarque glaça le sang de la jeune blonde. Mais dans quelle école était-elle tombée ?

Finalement, le cours ne se passa pas aussi mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, si elle oubliait quelques remarques du professeur à propos de son décolleté.

− Alors, ton impression pour ton premier jour au Magnolia High School ? lui demanda son amie lorsqu'elles franchirent le portail du lycée.

− Fatigante, répondit la jeune héritière en soupirant. Et puis Mlle Aquarius nous a submergés de devoirs ! Je crois que je vais y passer la soirée !

Son ton plaintif fit sourire son amie.

− Bon, je rentre, désolée je ne vais pas pouvoir venir. Je ne veux pas me faire remarquer dès le début !

− Ah non ! s'exclama la jeune bleue. On va au bar !

− Mais je dois faire mes devoirs ! répliqua la blonde en plantant ses talons dans le sol.

Levy grogna et attrapa son amie par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la rue d'en face.

− Tu les feras là-bas ! Tu vas voir, le bar est un endroit génial ! Et puis tu vas rencontrer des personnes ! Ne fais pas ta timide ! Il faut te décoincer un peu !

Cette remarque frappa Lucy. Etait-elle coincée ? Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme tel.

Décidant de retrouver son ancienne personnalité, celle qui la caractérisait avant son anniversaire, Lucy emboîta le pas à Levy. Moins d'une minute plus tard, elles se trouvaient devant un bâtiment à la devanture en bois sombre. De la porte ouverte s'échappait des rires ainsi que des extraits de musique. Cependant le niveau sonore restait tolérable, bien loin de tous les bars devant lesquels Lucy était passée avec ses amis auparavant.

Levy entra et invita Lucy à faire de même.

− Bienvenue au Fairy Tail ! s'exclama-t-elle en désignant de la main l'ensemble de la pièce.

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES__: Voici la suite ! ^^ Merci d'être aussi fidèle -)_

_Abybu : Merci ^^_

_Guest : Même si je ne sais pas qui tu es, je te remercie de suivre ma fic ^^_

_Yusseily : Oui, Sting est le plus beau ! (bave). Bref, à la prochaine fois ! -)_

_MisakiDiabolique : Même si j'adore le StingxLucy, je ne peux pas en faire dans cette fic, car ça tournerait à l'inceste. Peut-être dans une fic, plus tard._

_Je vous remercie d'être toujours aussi fidèles au poste, ça fait chaud au cœur. Je vous dis à dans deux semaines ! ^^_


	6. De nouveaux amis

_**Comme promis, voici le sixième chapitre en temps et en heure ! ^^ Par contre, je n'en suis pas très contente. Je vous promets qu'il y aura plus d'actions dans le prochain Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de commenter le dernier chapitre et les précédents. Ah oui, et pour ceux et celles qui veulent me suivre, voir mes dessins de différentes fics, participer à des sondages ou alors profiter de textes inédits, rejoignez-moi sur ma page facebook : LightAngel, la Chasseresse de l'Est. Bonne lecture ! ;-)**_

− Bienvenue à Fairy Tail !

Les yeux écarquillés, Lucy balaya la salle du regard. En se basant sur la devanture, elle se serait attendue à une ambiance plus sombre, plus tamisée. C'était tout le contraire.

Grâce à de nombreuses fenêtres, l'intérieur du bar était lumineux, et la tapisserie de couleur rouge et blanche conférait à la pièce une atmosphère intime. De nombreuses tables étaient disposées en rangée, et un grand tapis rouge s'étalait de l'entrée jusqu'au bar. A côté de ce dernier trônait un tableau sur lequel était affiché différentes affiches.

− Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? lui demanda Levy en souriant.

− C'est beaucoup plus grand que ce que l'on peut penser depuis la rue.

− C'est ce que dit la plupart des gens qui viennent ici pour la première fois, répondit une jeune femme à la chevelure d'ivoire.

Un plateau calé contre sa hanche, cette dernière regardait les nouvelles arrivantes avec un sourire qui aurait pu égaler celui de Natsu.

− Je m'appelle Mirajane Strauss, se présenta la serveuse. Bienvenue dans mon bar.

− Lucy Heartfilia, répondit la jeune blonde en serrant la main tendue par la jeune femme. Je suis nouvelle à Magnolia High School.

Mirajane fronça les sourcils et posèrent sur la nouvelle arrivante des yeux pensifs. Au bout de quelques instants, son regard s'éclaira.

− La famille Heartfilia de Crocus ? demanda-t-elle.

La jeune héritière se contenta d'hocher la tête, s'attendant au pire. Qu'allait lui demander la propriétaire du bar ? Un autographe de célébrité ? Un pass vers les soirées les plus prisées du pays ?

Mais apparemment, Lucy se trompait sur le compte de la jeune femme à la chevelure blanche. Elle se contenta de sourire et de les conduire à une table près de l'entrée, placée sous une grande fenêtre qui permettait d'observer les passants. La banquette avait l'air si moelleuse que Lucy se sentit fatiguée rien qu'en la regardant.

− Je viendrais prendre vos commandes dans quelques minutes, déclara la serveuse en posant deux menus sur la table. Etant donné que c'est la première fois que tu viens ici, Lucy, je t'offre ta première consommation.

La belle jeune femme allait se détourner lorsqu'elle parut se souvenir de quelque chose.

− Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Levy en reposant la carte qu'elle avait prise.

− Ton frère a appelé pour me demander de te dire qu'il arriverait en retard.

Levy hocha la tête en soupirant. Visiblement, elle était déçue. Lorsque Mirajane se fut suffisamment éloignée, Lucy se pencha vers son amie.

− Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

− Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit la jeune fille en souriant. C'est juste que chaque soir après les cours, mon frère vient me retrouver, et généralement, nous faisons nos devoirs ensemble. Et comme ensuite il doit rentrer chez lui à dix-neuf heures, ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps. Je suis juste un peu triste qu'il arrive plus tard.

Lucy hocha la tête tout en regardant son portable. Il était déjà presque cinq heures.

− Bon, alors, tu vas prendre quoi ? demanda Levy, visiblement désireuse de changer de sujet.

Sachant mieux que personne que dans ce genre de cas il ne fallait pas insister, Lucy se pencha sur les différentes boissons que proposait l'établissement.

− Je te conseille le jardin secret, déclara la jeune fille à la chevelure bleutée.

Suivant le conseil de son amie, la jeune fille blonde porta son attention sur la composition de la boisson. _ Fruits rouges, menthe, citron, ça ne doit pas être mauvais,_ pensa-t-elle en reposant la carte sur la table.

− C'est vrai, ça a l'air bon, concéda la blonde en souriant. Et toi, tu prends quoi ?

− Un milk-shake à la mangue. C'est mon fruit préféré.

La jeune Heartfilia allait répondre lorsque son regard fut attiré par une pièce ouverte au premier étage, qu'elle n'avait jusque là pas encore vu. De là où elle était, la jeune fille ne pouvait apercevoir que deux immenses bibliothèques et un sofa. Au mur, elle aperçut un poster aux couleurs criardes. Le tout exprimait un mélange assez étrange : à la fois luxueux et branché.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle à son amie.

Cette dernière se retourna pour voir de quoi Lucy parlait.

− C'est la salle réservée aux VIP, répondit-elle en faisant de nouveau face à sa camarade. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il y a un billard, un baby-foot, un écran plat ainsi que deux grandes bibliothèques.

Lucy ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans un bar, et jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ça.

− Et comment devient-on VIP ?

− Tous les ans, Mirajane organise un concours de boissons. Le vainqueur acquiert le droit de grimper à l'étage et d'y amener qui il veut.

− Combien de VIP Y a-t-il ? questionna Lucy, de plus en plus curieuse.

− Tr…

− Alors, vous avez fait votre choix les filles ?

Les deux lycéennes sursautèrent de concert. Elles n'avaient pas entendu Mirajane arriver. Cette dernière, un calepin à la main et un stylo violet à paillettes dans l'autre, attendait patiemment que les deux amies lui donnent leurs commandes.

− Alors ?

Levy fut la première à réagir.

− Un milk-shake à la mangue pour moi, et un jardin secret pour Lucy.

− Très bien, merci Levy. Tu veux que je t'apporte le décaféiné de ton frère tout de suite, ou alors j'attends qu'il arrive ?

− C'est possible d'attendre qu'il arrive, s'il te plait ?

− Bien sûr, répondit la serveuse avec un sourire enjôleur. Je reviens de suite.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme à la chevelure d'argent se dirigea vers le bar pour y préparer les commandes.

− Ҫa fait des années que je viens ici, et je n'ai toujours pas compris si le bar était si populaire grâce aux boissons de Mirajane, ou à Mirajane toute seule, déclara Levy en tournant pensivement les pages du livre de biologie qu'elle avait sorti.

− Peut-être les deux, répondit Lucy. Mirajane est très belle, mais je n'ai pas encore goûté à ses boissons.

− Tu vas voir, elles sont délicieuses ! s'exclama Levy.

− Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondue, reprit Lucy. Combien y a-t-il de VIP ?

− Trois. Une fille de notre classe, Kanna Alberona, mon frère, et Luxus Draer, un terminal.

− Je le connais ! s'exclama Lucy, surprise. Je loge chez lui !

En face d'elle, Levy fit les gros yeux.

− Ah bon ? Mais comment ça se fait ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton incrédule.

Lucy venait de se rendre compte de la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire. Pour répondre à l'interrogation de son amie, elle devrait révéler certains détails sur elle-même qu'elle préférait dissimuler encore quelques temps. A moins de mentir.

Pendant quelques secondes, la jeune blonde débattit avec sa conscience. Devait-elle mentir à sa nouvelle amie, au risque de la blesser au moment de lui apprendre son secret, ou au contraire devait-elle être franche dès le début ?

− Et bien en fait, il se trouve que Makarof est un ami de longue date de ma famille, et que mes parents trouvaient ça enrichissant pour moi de changer d'air et d'entourage.  
− Tu sais que certaines filles de l'école seraient prêtes à te tuer ? Luxus est l'un des garçons les plus en vus du lycée.

− Et bien franchement, je ne les comprends pas, maugréa Lucy. Pour le peu que j'en ai vu, il est infect.

− Fait attention, ou son fan-club t'arrachera la tête.

− Un fan-club ? demanda la jeune héritière, railleuse. Dis donc, il ne se prend pas pour n'importe qui.

− Je suis sérieuse quand je te dis que son fan-club t'arrachera la tête si tu dis du mal de lui.

Un silence légèrement tendu s'installa pendant quelques secondes entre les deux amies, durant lesquelles Lucy tâcha de rassembler ce qu'elle savait de son « colocataire ». De ce qu'elle avait entraperçu la veille, elle pensait pouvoir dire sans se tromper que Luxus était quelqu'un d'assez brusque. Elle pouvait aussi ajouter, même si c'était moins sûr, qu'il était narcissique et égoïste.

− Vos boissons les filles, déclara la voix cristalline de Mirajane.

Cette dernière posa les deux verres remplis à ras bord sur la table avant de se tourner vers d'autres clients, afin de prendre leur commande.

− Vas-y goûte et dis-moi ce que tu en penses, ordonna l'adolescente à la chevelure azur.

La jeune blonde obtempéra et porta son _jardin secret _à ses lèvres. Aussitôt, une multitude de saveurs envahit sa bouche.

− C'est délicieux ! s'exclama-t-elle.

− Je te l'avais bien dit ! répondit Levy en riant. Trinquons à ton arrivée ici Lucy. Santé !

− Santé !

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, les deux lycéennes firent leurs devoirs. Aquarius, la professeur de biologie, les avait submergées de travail.

− J'en ai assez ! s'exclama Lucy en se laissant tomber sur la table au beau milieu d'un exercice assez ardu. Je ne comprends rien de rien à la manipulation d'ADN.

− Courage Lucy, on est presque à la fin, tenta de l'encourager son amie.

− Ce n'est pas pour rien que je préfère les bouquins, maugréa la jeune blonde en se redressant.

Elle aurait très bien pu parler dans le vide. Le regard chocolat de Levy était fixé sur l'entrée du bar. Un jeune homme à l'allure particulièrement étrange venait de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Ses cheveux, d'un bleu électrique, donnaient de l'énergie à son visage pâle et sans expression. Un tatouage rouge semblait traverser son œil droit et s'étendre de part et d'autre. _Se pourrait-il qu'il fasse partie d'un gang ?_ se demanda la jeune fille en se tortillant pour mieux voir.

Puis, son cerveau embrumé par la biologie compris. C'était le frère de Levy, dont elle lui avait parlé environ une heure auparavant.

− La même chose que d'habitude, Gerald ? demanda Mirajane depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

− Oui s'il te plaît Mira.

Puis le fameux Gerald se tourna vers la table où se tenaient les deux jeunes filles. Il haussa un sourcil en apercevant Lucy.

− Grand frère je te présente Lucy Heartfilia, elle est nouvelle.

− Enchantée, déclara la jeune fille.

− De même, répondit le frère de Levy d'un ton plat.

− Ne t'inquiète pas, intervint Levy. Il n'est pas très bavard, mais il aboie plus qu'il ne mord.

− Ne me compare pas à un chien, Levy.

− C'est vrai, tu serais plutôt un hamster : tu ne parles pas beaucoup et tu as un grand appétit.

L'une des commissures du jeune homme se releva imperceptiblement.

− Ne t'attends pas à voir mieux, déclara Levy à Lucy en souriant. Chez lui, c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un sourire.

_Finalement, ce séjour ne sera peut-être pas si triste_, pensa Lucy, même si une pointe de douleur continuait de lui marteler le cœur.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ **_

_**Xylenna :**__** Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira comme auparavant -)**_

_**MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES**__** : **__**Merci ^^ J'espère que la suite va te plaire !**_

_**Guest :**__** Contente de voir que tu comptes suivre ma fic jusqu'au bout ^^ SI jamais mes autres fictions t'intéressent, n'hésite pas à aller voir ma page facebook citée plus haut^^ Mes fics sont présentées dans les articles. EN espérant te voir de nouveau -)**_

_**la vague folle :**__** Merci beaucoup ! Oui, moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé qu'ils y soient, mais ensuite ça aurait fait trop de personnages. Et puis, il y a une raison, mais je ne te dis pas laquelle ^^ A bientôt !**_

_**Yusseily :**__** Moi aussi j'aime bien Levy ^^ Et oui, Lucy coincée car je n'arrive tout simplement pas à écrire du point de vue d'une femme fatale Gomen. Ne t'inquiète pas, on reverra Sting, sinon je me doute bien qu'une partie du sex-appeal de ma fiction ma disparaître -) Quant à la longueur, j'essaie de me maintenir entre 1500 et 2000 mots de textes (sans compter les commentaires) Et garder les caractères de base, je trouve que c'est le plus intéressant, même si je pense que je vais faire quelques transgressions dans le futur, volontaires ou pas. Au plaisir de recevoir de nouvelles reviews de ta part ! ^^**_


End file.
